runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Raw lobbs
Bem-vindo! Vandalismo & Mover Obrigado por teres revertido e colocado os ip's lá, facilitou muito. :) Agora, sobre andares a mover o nome das páginas (eventos), isso não é bem necessário, porque são notícias, só dizem quando vai ser o evento, as pessoas depois se fossem para a página, veriam que o evento já tinha passado, mas mesmo assim, obrigado :D 13h59min de 21 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) :Não é proibido e não fal mal nenhum. 14h05min de 21 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) 18h30min de 22 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Seja bem-vindo a nossa familia Raw ! Obrigado por dar avisos e edições uteis a nossa comunidade , se precisar de uma ajuda , é só pedir para min , SandroHC ou o Tuga (CrisFTW) , esses são os moderadores mais ativos , se quiser me adicionar no RuneScape , meu nick é "Marinheiro00" Nacionalidade dos moderadores : SandroHC: Português Tuga : Português Sirvyrewatch : Brasileiro Obrigado Olá Raw Lobbs, Venho agradecer por ajudar na edição de artigos, espero que continue! Também quero dizer que tenho gostado da sua ajuda em combater o vandalismo; por isso, a partir de agora tem o poder de reverter (rollback) artigos para a última edição. Penso que já sabe como funciona a ferramenta rollback já que é burocrata na FunOrb Wiki. Porém, se tiver alguma dúvida, me contate. Continue a editar e poderá ser o próximo admin desta wiki! Precisamos de pessoas como você :D 12h54min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Assinatura Para meter a assinatura: #Vai aqui:"http://pt.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Preferências" #Vai até onde diz:"Assinatura:" (depois dos tópicos Opções do correio electrónico e Internacionalização) #Coloca isto na caixa:" " #Assinale a opção:"Tratar assinatura como texto wiki (sem link automático)" (depois da assinatura) #Vá na minha discussão e clica no botão que diz "assinatura" ou escreve:"~~~~" e clica para gravar, se aparecer mais ou menos isto quer dizer que funcionou:" 21h44min de 29 de Abril de 2011 (UTC)" 10h14min de 26 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Parabéns! Olá Raw Lobbs, A partir de hoje, és um dos administradores da RuneScape Wiki. Depois de ter assistido ao teu trabalho, vi que és um usuário bastante empenhado em ajudar a nossa wiki a crescer. Tenho a certeza de que serás um ótimo administrador! Se tiveres alguma dúvida, só a colocar. :) Ah, e já agora... feliz Natal! :D 00h34min de 24 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Novo por aqui! Olá, me registrei hoje na wiki do runescape porque eu reaparei que algumas informações de armas básicas e outras coisas que a gente ver no ínicio estavam faltando ou nem existiam, vou editar esses artigos e quem sabe, quando tiver um conhecimento do jogo, fazer um tópico :D, eu sou jogados F2P, mais esse mês eu pago 1 Mês para jogar como membro, para "degustar" a sensação XD. Vou ajudar a melhorar os intendimentos e acrescentar informações úteis para a wiki. Parabéns pelo seu trabalho e pela sua promoção a adm :D Por nada cara, tenho uma experiência de 3 anos no runescape, porém ele não "corrido" se fosse contar msm teria só 1 ano, mais conheço o jogo de muitos carnavais atrás :D. Eu to puxando muito, muito coisa mesma da wiki inglesa, pq creio q lá q foi criado o jogo, a informação tá lá e eu transcrevo pro português aqui, afinal lá temais 19 vezes mais artigos que a gente xD, para traduzir uso meus conhecimentos e dicionário pq já tenho uma certa formação na lingua inglesa então pra mim é fácil e tbm quero ajuda, vou editar muitos artigos aqui e vou fazer, claro, muito artigos pq vejo que falta MUITA coisa, vou ajudar a dar mais informação, obrigado por se prontificar :D Abraços Maykon Alves PS: como faz essa assinatura do teu nome ai? ai um outro ponto que queria chegar....como faz um template? Re: Proposta Achei os eventos que estás a promover muito bem estruturados e engraçados, mas não sei como poderia ajudar neles, mas no que puder ajudar, conta comigo. :) 20h59min de 27 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Atrapalhando Página Olá, eu gostaria de avisar que estão atrapalhando a página de missões desta wiki. A missão que ví foi Missão em Shilo . Já faz muito tempo que a fiz e não lembro direito como escrevê-la. Espero que o problema seja concertado ;) Schneider451 15h44min de 28 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)SchneiderSchneider451 15h44min de 28 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) RE: cara vlw por ter dito ke minhas edições estão ficando legais, é uma honra ouvir isso de vc , concerteza vc ja disse isso a outros, mas como foi minha primeira vez a ouvir isso eu agradeço, eu sou novo na wiki mas no runescape eu tneho uma istoria de presença marcada pelo tempo, eu editei coisas ke eu sabia e ainda aprendi: tipo no ogro vai a caça, diz ke precisa de cebola, mas n precisa e editei algumas misões pra facilitar os caminhos e as formas de se terminar a misão, tudo pra facilitar o jogo, flw =D lol, vc gosta de the walking dead? e uma das minhas series favoritas, quando passava, assistia toda terça, mas agora so vai passar os episodios seguintes em fevereiro ^^ cara, um tal de Noggerini apagou toda a missão bioameaça, vai dar um trabalho pra eu reeditrar, ele ta na posição nº18, eu devo relatar isso ao sandroHC? cara, vc pode me ajudar com uma duvida? eu kero ganhar a medalha "coisas pra dizer" mas n sei onde fica entradas recentes de blogues